


Ashes

by Islenthatur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Spoilers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islenthatur/pseuds/Islenthatur
Summary: Peter was gone.The kid who somehow, unknowingly and unwillingly, wormed his way into Tony Stark’s heart was gone.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Infinity War on wednesday night and god am I angry, so very god damn angry by it... but what really broke my heart was the interaction between Peter and Tony... if that wasn't a IronDad and SpiderSon moment I don't know what else it was beyond fucking heartbreaking.

There were no words in any language Tony knew that could describe this pain and he knew a lot of languages. He could hear the woman behind him speak, but the words did not register, not as turned away from the spot Peter had vanished before his very eyes and curled in on himself.

He could feel her hand burning him through the jacket, a silent offer of support that he could tell was not an offer she usually gave… so many variables ran through his head, so much anguish and statistics. Words and pictures of memories he no longer will be able to share… but he didn’t care… oh god didn’t he care.

Peter was gone.

The kid who somehow, unknowingly and unwillingly, wormed his way into Tony Stark’s heart was gone. The kid who reminded Tony of himself, the one who always greeted him with a awe filled smile… the one Tony had loved like a...

_No god… please…_

“No, no, not my s… please…” He choked out as tears pooled in his eyes and spilled down his face, dropping onto the red dirt. It looked like blood to his blurry eyes, perhaps it was, the wound in his side a mere bug bite to the staggering agony in his chest. “Why him?”

 _I don’t want to go, please don’t make me go… please… please… please…_ Peter’s words echoed over and over again, his bruising grim on Tony’s arm will forever remain there even when they purple and vanish.

Peter was a good kid, a good kid who just wanted to impress him, to be one of the Avengers but it came at an expense.

This was his entire fault, he should have insisted the kid to leave, should have told Strange to send him back to earth where he could have had more of a chance. Now he was gone, gone like others… who remained? Who else was there for Tony to mourn?

_Mister Stark? I don’t want to go… please…_

_Why, why, why, WHY?_

_It should have been me… It should have been me… It should have been me…_

“It should have been me,” He gasped out the words burning his tongue as he did so. “He was better, oh god, he _deserved_ to live.”

“We cannot stay here, we must return to Terra.” Nebula replied, helping the human to his feet. She was not one to give comfort, not one to care but she had lost the sister she loved and she had watched this man mourn in a way she had seen a father mourn his son. “We must return and see if Thanos left clues to find him. Only he can bring back your son.”

The word was like a stab to the chest, sharp and painful as she said it. _Son. Son. Son.._

The emotions he felt around Peter, everything he felt from frustration to pride was a feeling he had no experience in nor did he have the right to claim it as such and yet… and yet it was true. He had loved Peter like a son and he had watched with pride as he did all he could to fight Thanos, watched in fear as he took hit after hit and then broke when he died in his arms.

_Only he can bring back your son._

Determination flooded him and Tony got to his feet with a wince and a little help, his eyes scanning the destroyed planet with a critical eye. The ship Star Lord had come on was not far off from here, they could use that to reach Earth and then, then he would do what was needed to find the bastard who took his son from him.

And then… and then Tony will figure out how to go on from there.

_I’m coming Peter._


End file.
